FFWF Fanfiction Wrestling Federation
by ZombieKiller4Life
Summary: A wrestling company like no other. I suck at summarys so yeah. My first story. Send in your OC's
1. Chapter 1

FWF Roster

Brian Van Vorst

Sam Dunehuw

Tristan Hanna

Deadpool

Bat man

Sonic

Tyler Lockwood

Shawn Hoffman

Tanner Graham

Eren Jaeger

Levi Ackerman

Kirito

Bowser

Josh Syrduck

Matthew Lindsey

Knockouts

Sadie Vance

Cara Hendricks

Daicee Guevara

Katie Shaver

Faith Greer

Skylar Starr

Wonder Woman

Mystique

Bekah Norris

Mikasa Ackerman

And more on the way! Please send more on the way please. And here are the championships

FWF Championship

FWF Intercontinental Championship

FWF Tag Team Belts

FWF Knockouts Championship

FWF Knockouts Tag Team Belts


	2. Chapter 2

(Hero by skillet)

"Welcome to the first episode of Fanfiction Wrestling Federation! I am Kelsey Brahm and this is Chris Crowell! Welcome to the first episode of Monday Night Hellfire and we have a special announcement by our general manager, ZombieKiller4Life!" Kelsey said.

(You're gonna go far kid by the offspring)

The crowd began to cheer as the general manager and owner of FFWF walked down the ramp. When he entered the ring, he asked for a microphone. He then puts it to his lips.

"WHAT IS UP FFWF UNIVERSE!" He yells.

The crowd began to cheer even more than usual getting hyped up.

"I see that you guys are excited for the first episode of Monday Night Hellfire and the first episode of FFWF!" He said.

"YES!" The crowd yelled back.

"Good. Now for our first episode, we want to make it exciting. That is why before our first pay-per-view, we will have a 16 man tournament to determine the two superstars who will face off for the FFWF Championship!" ZombieKiller said.

(Aces and Eights theme)

Tyler Lockwood, Shawn Hoffman, Tanner Graham, Jake Reiter, Bekah Norris and Micheal Banks came out of the back and they looked like the heel group they were based off of. Wearing the trademark leather jackets, they started to get into the ring. Tyler demanded a microphone and ripped it right out of the guy who brought it to him.

"I swear ZombieKiller, I better be in this tournament or else you will get hurt" he said.

"Tyler, I am your boss and if you even try to lay a finger on me, then you will all be fired" our proud General Manager said.

Michael Banks then stepped up to the general manager and started to trash talk.

"Don't you dare talk to Tyler like that! He is the one who will put this company on the map and no one can say other wise!" He said.

(Lost in the echo linkin park)

LINK came out from the back and he had a microphone.

"Really? Tyler, putting this company on the map? Please, I could see him winning one championship, but the only one he is getting is the Knockouts Championship!" Link said with a good laugh.

Aces and Eights 2.0 got pissed but Tyler stopped them.

"Guys, let's have our newest member destroy him. Michael, your up" Tyler said.

"Good because it's Link vs Michael Banks next!" ZombieKiller said.

(commercial for axe deodorant)

The referee rang the bell and the match was under way. The rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 was out at ringside ready for the rookie to win his first match. Link was first on offense, starting to kick Micheal's legs. Michael had enough of that, so he knocked Link down with a clothesline. Michael them bounced off the ropes, but Link dodged a clothesline and hit Micheal in the back of the head with a Superkick.

"Dang, Link showing his speed and agility dodging that clothesline, then quickly following it up with a Superkick to the back of Banks head!" Chris Crowell said.

The crowd began to cheer and Link started getting hyped up more. Banks got up and ran at Link and when Link ducked, Michael came back and hit him in the back of the head with a hard hitting lariat in the back of the head!

"What a devastating lariat!" Kelsey said.

"Are you trying to get a law suit for the first episode copying Cole in the WWE games?" Chris asked.

"Cole says that?" Kelsey asked him.

"Duh, am I the only one who plays the games?" Chris muttered to himself.

We get back to the action as Banks has Link in a side headlock. The crowd began to chant Link's name, attempting to get him back into this match, but the rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 yelled at them to shut up. The crowd booed at them and Banks stopped his offense to scowl the crowd. Aces and Eights 2.0 turned back and yelled at him to get back on Link, but when Banks turned around, he got hit with a drop kick!

"And that was a rookie mistake by Banks, trying to save his team's "honor"!" Kelsey said.

"Another rookie mistake for Banks was joining Aces and Eights 2.0!" Chris said.

Link then picked up Michael and hit a DDT, Banks head bouncing off the mat! Link goes for the cover, 1.. kick out!

"A great DDT by Link, but it only goes for a 1 count" Kelsey said.

Link then bounced off the ropes, but Aces and Eights 2.0 tripped him and made him face plant on the mat while the referee was getting distracted by Shawn and Tanner.

"A dirty move by Aces and Eights 2.0!" Chris said.

Banks then picked up Link and whipped him back to the ropes. Banks went for the Final Cut (Bull Hammer Elbow), but Link ducked the elbow and jumped on the middle rope. When Micheal came back, Link leaped onto him and hit a tornado DDT!

"An extraordinary move Link! Oh cover!" Kelsey said.

1..2.. Kick out!

Link slammed his fist against the mat, getting frustrated with the young rookie. He set him up for the Skyward Sword (Brain Buster), but Banks countered it and when Link turned around, he was hit with the Final Cut! Instead of covering Link, he set him up with the ETL (Double Underhook Brain Buster) and hit the move.

Cover 1..2..3

"Damn it!" Chris yelled.

Banks then threw Link out of the ring as he went after him and began to throw him into the barricade. The rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 began to cheer him on as the crowd booed. Banks then stopped his attack for a second and told the FFWF Universe

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The crowd booed even more at him as he began to beat on Link even more. He grabbed a chair from ringside and began to slam Link's shoulder with it. Link was cringing in pain as the chair repeatedly went into his shoulder. Aces and Eights 2.0 then came over to him and began to stomp on Link even more. They finally stopped as Tyler turned to them.

"I think he got the message. Micheal, FINISH HIM!" Tyler said off audio.

Micheal picked up Link and took the cover off the announce table.

"No please! Link doesn't deserve this!" Kelsey said.

Banks threw Link onto the announce table and then got on it. He picked up Link and hit the ETL THROUGH THE TABLE!

"No! Link isn't moving at all!" Chris said.

The medical staff came out with a stretcher and loaded Link onto it. Aces and Eights 2.0 were celebrating their dominate performance as they went to the back.

"Those son's of bitches just put Link out of action! We don't even know if he will ever come back!" Kelsey said.

"We will get more info on Link after the break as Hellfire rolls on" Chris said.

(Commercial)

In the back, Brian Van Vorst was getting ready for his match that is next, but as he was warming up, Scorpion, his opponent, came into the room and attacked him and threw him into the wall.

"If you come out for our match, I will end your career!" he yelled.

"Brian was just attacked by Scorpion! Why is the first episode having so many attacks?!" Kelsey yelled.;

_GET OVER HERE!_

_(Scorpion's custom theme that I found on youtube, can't remember who made it sorry!)_

Scorpion came out to a sea of boos and he got into the ring and grabbed microphone.

"We all know that Brian isn't coming out, so just give me the win alre-" Scorpion was about to say, but he heard someone's music.

(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)

The crowd began to cheer as Brian walked down the ramp and he began to hi-five his fans.

"This match is apart of the FFWF Championship Tournament! Already in the ring, from the Nether realm, weighing in at 223 lbs. Scorpion! And making his way to the ring, from Prescott, Arizona, Brian Van Vorst!" Taylor announced.

When Brian got into the ring, he went right after Scorpion, just repeatedly punching the Hell spawn in the face. The referee was able to finally separate them and then rang the bell. Scorpion tried to end this very quickly, about to hit the spear onto Brian when the referee moved. When the ref moved, he went off, but Brian jumped over him and Scorpion went shoulder first into the turnbuckle.

"Scorpion trying to end this quickly, but his risk didn't work as he went shoulder first into the corner!" Chris said.

Brian then got in position to run at Scorpion. When Scorpion got up, Brian ran and hit him with a Superkick right to the jaw!

"A jaw shattering Superkick!" Kelsey said.

Brian then went for a cover, 1..2.. kick out.

Scorpion got up and began to brawl with Brian, then began to get the upper hand, knocking Brian down with a sharp right hand to the throat! He then picked Brian off of the ground and whipped him to the ropes. When he came back, Scorpion hit him with a destructive clothesline!

"Such a destructive clothesline! Oh, Scorpion is going for the cover!" Chris said.

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

"Brian still showing a bit of life in this match! But he better kick into high gear, because Scorpion is wanting to finish it right here!" Kelsey said.

Scorpion then picked Brian up and grabbed him by his throat. He planted Brian down with authority with a wicked Choke slam!

"Your not going to kick out this time!" Scorpion yelled off audio as he went for the cover.

1..2... kick out at 2.99999999!

"How did Brian kick out of that!?" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris! All I know is that Brian is showing some serious gladiator genes right now! Oh wait! Scorpion is setting up for a Spear!" Kelsey said.

Indeed Scorpion was. He went into the corner and began to chant to himself spear. When Brian got up all you could here from Scorpion was...

"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as he ran towards Brian to land the finishing blow.

Brian saw what looked like a mach truck coming at him, so at the last second, he dodged it by jumping over Scorpion. When Scorpion turned around, Brian was there, and Brian hit him with a Superman Punch!

"Superman Punch reversal from the Spear!" Chris said.

Brian then bounced off the ropes and the Animal I have Become (Curbstomp)!

Cover, 1..2..3

"The winner of this match, Brian Van Vorst!" Taylor said.

Brian was on the ground, celebrating. He then got up and began to celebrate with the fans as he jumped into the crowd, like a famous football team every time they scored as they won. Scorpion began to slam his fist on the ground as he got up and tried to blindside Brian, but he saw it coming as he ducked and hit Scorpion with the Animal Instincts (RKO)!

"Brian seeing the attack ahead hits Scorpion with the Animal Instincts!" Kelsey said.

Brian then walked his way back to the locker room as Scorpion begins to glare at Brian as he walks to the back.

"Now, we send you to the back as our young reporter, Devyn Nance, as she stands by to interview someone!" Chris said.

The cameras turn to the back as the young interviewer, Devyn Nance, as she stands by.

"Thanks you guys! Devyn Nance here with our lovable boy, Brian Van Vorst!" Devyn said.

The crowd cheers as Brian is shown on the titantron.

"Now Brian, you are the first superstar to move on in the tournament to fight for the FFWF Championship. What are your thoughts on that?" Devyn asked.

"Well Devyn, moving on in the tournament, it's a huge statement. I would say surviving the first round is a better one. Scorpion was pissed that I came from the back after he attacked me while I was warming up. I had to show that I'm a fighting man, I don't back down from one either. And another thing. Aces and Eights 2.0, what you all did to my friend Link was despicable and you will all pay for that. That's all I have to say" Brian said as he walked away.

"I will now send it back to Kelsey and Chris" Devyn said with a wave goodbye.

"Thank you Devyn! Now we have knockouts action between Skylar Starr and Wonder Woman, the woman who turned her back on the fans and attacked her best friend Huntress after Huntress beat her in a different program, a rookie kind of show to FFWF. And that match begins now!" Kelsey said.

(Sick of it by Skillet)

The music blasted around the Tim's Toyota Center as the crowd gave a huge pop to the knockout walking out of the back. She had the attire of Paige, a shade of purple on her clothes.

"This knockouts bout is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Prescott Arizona, Skylar Starr!" Taylor said.

Skylar gave fans high fives as she made her way to the ring. When she got to the ring, she got on the apron and screamed out in the air, like a certain WWE diva does before her matches. She got in the ring and awaited her opponent.

(Angel on my shoulder, Velvet Sky theme in TNA)

The crowd booed as Wonder Woman walked out in her regime costume from Injustice Gods Among Us.

"And her opponent, from Theniscara, she is the Amazon, Wonder Woman!" Taylor said.

She walked to the ring and glared down Skylar as Skylar got in a fighting position. Wonder Woman then ran inside the ring and tried to surprise Skylar, but Skylar was ahead of her, jumping on her before Wonder Woman could jump on her. The referee was finally able to separate the two as he told the ring man to ring the bell. He rang the bell and the match was officially under way. Skylar picked WW up and began to the punch her repeatedly and then whipped her to the ropes. But when WW came back, she shoulder blocked Skylar and then ran towards the ropes. She tried to shoulder block Skylar again, but she jumped over WW and landed behind her. When Wonder Woman turned around, she got a Super Kick right to the jaw!

"Skylar using the signature of her best friend Brian to bring down WW!" Chris said.

Skylar then got on the top rope to try and finish Wonder Woman off with the Skysault (Spilt-legged corkscrew moonsault). She jumped down and performed the move, but Wonder Woman moved out of the way! She then set Skylar up for the Lasso of Truth (Terminus from Damien Sandow), until this music blasted through the speakers.

(Paige's theme)

HUNTRESS came out of the back to a loud pop from the crowd!

"Oh my god! It's Huntress! I thought Wonder Woman knocked her out of action!" Kelsey said.

Huntress walked down the ramp and Wonder Woman let go of Skylar to face her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You should be in the hospital right now!" Wonder Woman began to throw a fit off audio.

What Wonder Woman didn't know was that Skylar was stalking her and when she turned around, Skylar planted her with a tilt-a-whirl slam! She walked to the corner and jumped and hit the Skysault!

Cover, 1..2..3

"The winner of this match, Skylar Starr!" Taylor announced.

Skylar began to celebrate in the ring as Huntress entered the ring. Skylar got nervous at first, but when Huntress held out her hand, Skylar relaxed and shook Huntress's hand. They hugged goodbye and Skylar left the ring as Huntress then turned her attention to Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman looked at Huntress and saw the hate burning in her eyes. Wonder Woman begged for mercy to Huntress, but she didn't listen and she picked Wonder Woman up. She whipped her to the ropes and when she bounced back, Huntress hit her with the Crossbolt (Spear)!

"I think Hundreds got her ounce of revenge against WW!" Chris said.

(Stars in the sky, I think that's the name of Paige's theme)

The crowd cheered as Huntress left to the back.

"Well, now it is time for the main event! Sam Dunehuw will team up with the debuting tag team, Jack Kahn and Nicholas King to take on the team of Tyler, Shawn Hoffman, and Tanner Graham! What an amazing match!" Kelsey said.

(I'm the man, Anthrax)

"This 6 man tag match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Prescott Arizona, Sam Dunehuw!" Taylor said.

"Sam is a very good fighter and isn't afraid to get scrappy. How will he fair tonight with Jack and Nicholas against three Aces and Eights 2.0 members? Find out after the break!" Chris said.

(Commercial advertising soap)

Sam was in the ring as his song silenced to have his partners arrive.

(Evan Bourne's WWE theme)

The crowd cheered as Jack Khan and Nicholas King came out from the back.

"And his tag team partners, at a combined weight of 457 lbs. Jack Khan and Nicholas King!" Taylor said.

"This is the first match this tag duo are going to be in! They seem talented enough to bring down The Aces and Eights 2.0!" Kelsey said.

They entered the ring and they shook hands with Sam. They then awaited there opponents.

(Aces and Eights theme)

Aces and Eights 2.0 came out from the audience as the crowd threw trash on them. They looked pissed off at the crowd as they climbed over the barricade. Tyler, Shawn, and Tanner stepped into the ring and were ready for a fight. The referee rang the bell and the match was under way.

Jack Khan would start off the match against Shawn as they got in a collar-elbow tie up. Shawn got the momentum and went behind him and pushed towards the ropes. When Jack bounced back, Shawn tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Jack ducked under the clothesline and leaped to the middle rope. When Shawn turned around, Jack jumped on the top rope and turned in mid air to hit him with a cross body!

Cover 1.. kick out!

"An impressive start for Jack!" Chris said.

Shawn then knocked down Jack with a lariat to the leg. Jack winced in pain as Shawn tagged in Tyler. Tyler put Jack into a headlock and held him down to the mat. Jack tried to escape his grasp, but Tyler held his ground, keeping him down. The crowd cheered Jack on to escape, but the rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 told them to shut up. Jack got up and began to punch Tyler in the gut to escape and was finally able to, going over and tagging Sam into the match.

The crowd gave Sam a huge pop as he entered the ring and gave Tyler a clothesline and knocked him down. He lifted him and hit another clothesline!

"Clothesline after clothesline! Sam is on a roll!" Kelsey said.

Sam picked Tyler up and hit a big boot right to the face! Tyler then tried to get to his corner, but Sam stayed on him with big splash after rebounding from the ropes. Sam tagged in Nicholas and he went straight after Tyler. He jumped off the top turnbuckle and hit a Savate Kick to the forehead of Tyler, knocking him down again. Nicholas dragged Tyler to his corner and tagged in Jack. Nicholas lifted Tyler up onto his shoulders and Jack jumped off the turnbuckle and they both slammed him down with authority!

Jack goes for the cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Jack got up and so did Tyler and Tyler hit Jack with a devastating clothesline!

"Damn it! I thought they had him!" Chris said.

Tyler tagged in Tanner and he went after Jack. He hit Jake with a kick to the gut, then hitting him with a DDT. Jack tried to crawl his way to his partners as Sam reached for a tag, but Tanner stood in front of Jack and began to make fun of him. The crowd booed at him for bad sportsmanship but he didn't care as he picked up Jack, but Jack hit him with a surprise enzuigiri!

"Tanner just got his head rocked! This is the opening Jack needs tag in one of his partners!" Kelsey said.

Jack crawled over and jumped to tag in Sam! Tanner got up, but was met by a clothesline! Sam then bounced off the ropes and hit a shoulder block on Tanner! Tanner got back up but was whipped towards the turnbuckle. Sam began to unload punch after punch onto Tanner in the corner. Sam then picked him up on his shoulders and ran to the other side of the ring to the other turnbuckle and hit him with a turnbuckle powerbomb!

Cover, 1..2.. Tyler and Shawn broke it up!

Shawn and Tyler began to beat down Sam, but didn't know Jack and Nicholas coming at them. They hit a double super kick onto both men's chins, knocking them out of the ring. They then looked at each other and nodded as they ran towards the ropes and hit an outside dive onto all the members of Aces and Eights 2.0! Nicholas quickly got back onto his partners side of the ring as Sam tagged him in! Nicholas got ready to hit his finisher, the Omega Extreme (Trouble in Paradise followed up with a Swanton Bomb)! Tanner got up and Nicholas hit the kick and then climbed up on the top turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb to finish the Omega Extreme!

Cover, 1..2..3!

"The winners of this match by way of pinfall, Sam Dunehuw, Jack Kahn and Nicholas King!" Taylor announced.

"Thank you for joining in on the first episode of Monday Night Hellfire on FFWF! Until Friday, see you next time!" Chris said as the screen turned black.


End file.
